Alpha
: I am the Alpha, the Delta, and the Omega. Who is and who was and who is to come, the Almighty." : ―Alpha : Alpha, referred to as the father by his most loyal servants and the demon A by the universal community, is the most powerful greekodemon who rules over a distant region of spacelands, commands two massive armies, known as the T'tauries, and a small group of followers known as theVision Guild. His own main objective was to destroy earth as he believed it's the only planet that can and has everything, but is poluting the universe. Alpha intended to harness power of the triabang to exterminate the earth. : Alpha, is a former memeber of the Genesis society, the One-Eyed Black Men. But after the great duel, between Alpha and Genesis, Alberto sealed him with the use of the Jurah stones and the Zeta globe, which he asked the astral Jurah and the greeko Zeta to create in order to defeat Alpha. Warfare Apocalypse Alpha finally figures out where in the universe he has been sealed, when he ordered Omega to attack the Unlogicals and then Genesis showed up and beat the crap out of Omega. Genesis and the Unlogicals go back to their ship with Omega. Genesis elechnoses Omega to read his mind. He saw the dimension where he sealed Alpha to check if he was still in his prison. But Alpha was elechnosing Omega from the begining and when Genesis elechnosed Omega, Alpha elechnosed Gensis to see where he was trapped in. So he told the Vision Guild to come and free him. But the Unlogicals go to stop them. But during the battle, Alpha is freeded by Zeta. He than joins the battle and takes them down with one burst. He then goes to the dead realm, Mortas, which he makes his headquarter. He reccuperates and is working on his plan with his followers. They decide to waste no more time and they decend on earth. The Union, the Unlogicals, and the Greekos decide to team up against Alpha, his guild, and the T-tauri army. After a long battle The Syringe, Black Wolf, Green Gravity, Genesis, and Caithrine took Alpha back to the Infinite Void Dimension, where they have their final fight. Which ended when Black Wolf wrips Alpha's third eye, Green Gravity driving the Syringe's spear through Alpha's chest, and The Syringe elechnosing him, which then killed him. " What's the diffrence between me killing my enemy '' and you killing your enemies''?"'' " ''Is it because it was the right thing to do? So was my plan. See, Johnson the '' '' right thing is just an idea you heroes give yourself to do whatever seems right to you '' in this case, wasn't I a hero? A hero for exterminating a race of species that, polutes, lies, cheats, kills '' '' steals, and betray. I was doing the right thing. You humans are a plague. You think you're stoping bad'' '' people, but the bad people are you''."'' '' : ―Alpha to Eddie : : Powers and Abilities :* Immortality: Alpha can't die by age, starv, or thirst. : :* Superhuman Strength: Alpha has displayed immense levels of superhuman strength, being capable of crushing the Zeta Globe and the Jurah stones. Alpha was able to overpower Genesis in a entense hand to hand fight tearing away his F matter arm. :* Flight :* TriaBang: '''Alpha has the power to extort a imense blast just by closing a finger. For each three fingers the blast becomes more powerful. Lets put it like this, when he closes the first finger he can destroy a whole city (New York) size. And when he closes the last finger he can destroy a whole planet. :* '''Elechnosis: He has an imense skilled and powerful elechnosing ability. We can see him elechnos his servants from a whole other dimension.